


hive dynamics

by redlight



Series: kolya does rituals (wrong) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Religion, Alien Rituals, Alien Sex, Alien genitalia, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Angst, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Necromancy, Reverse Knotting, Ritual Sex, Size Difference, Squirting, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Undead, Vaginal Sex, alien a/b/o dynamics lowkey, alien culture with communal breastfeeding, aliens based on ants and hymenoptera in general, lowkey zombie sex, mentions of breastfeeding, necromancy gone so so wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Kolya just wanted his baby brother back.And Maker's blessings made it so, Kolya did get him back.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Younger Brother Who Came Back Wrong/Older Brother Who Brought Him Back
Series: kolya does rituals (wrong) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550965
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	hive dynamics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).

> this isn't exactly what was requested but i couldnt help but roll around in my own alien kink; i hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> please mind the tags, and please let me know if i missed anything, as usual

Kolya just wanted his baby brother back.

Alyosha is a strong, strong soldier—a supermajor, see, with heavy wings and a strong constitution. He's the strongest Arcyran folk Kolya's ever met, but he's also the only supermajor Kolya knows—most of the other Arca in their hive are workers or caretakers like himself. Even Kolya helped raise Alyosha since he was just a youngling—it's what hive does.

And hive is so, _so _important to Kolya, to all of them. When the Kasterian armies descended upon them and the chemical Queen-malt was doused on their planet, ruining their pheromones and their scent communication, it was—_devastating_. Younglings ruined, false mating seasons triggered. So many of their kind died. So many were _defiled_.

Kolya's hive collapsed. Everyone's did.

He just wanted them back. Kolya just desperately, _desperately _wanted them back.

He seeks the advice of Guides, he makes ritual circles seeking _help_. He is but a desperate sapling pleading for forgiveness and giving all of himself to submission—rituals aren't to be used _lightly_, but Makers rain firestorms on him, Kolya _needed his hive_!

Alyosha was one of the first to fall. Drawn crazy and desperate through the Queen-malt, synthetic and tearing through his lungs, triggering the roughest stages of heat fever. Alyosha was horribly ill in the last moments—every inch of his body drooling with sapsweat and his eyes leaking with tears. The fabric between his legs soaked through and bile-inducing, his bulge prominent, his pain apparent.

He was Kolya's baby brother. He didn't deserve to die like that.

Kolya. Needs him. Back.

And maybe he didn't really expect the Ritual to work, and Kolya's completely _surprised _that the transmutation didn't kill him and that the Guides didn't tear him to _pieces _for daring to call upon them for _trivial mortal matters_, but they granted him this, _they granted him this!_

And it's macabre, it's a sin against Maker's Making, watching Alyosha's body quiver back to half-life upon the ritual circle.

Kolya can't quite breathe, because this hulking mess, this handmade moth, this—

This isn't his Alyosha, is the first thing Kolya registers.

Kolya helped raise his little brother—his lovely, strong baby brother, since his nymphling days, before Alyosha even gendered or presented as his hive dynamic. Kolya helped feed, raise, clean him, helped his Mama and older sister with all the hive's cubs—

This isn't the cub Kolya fell in love with.

Alyosha's hair is still dark mud brown, his skin still as pale yellow as Kolya's, his horns the same bent shape, but this is—

His eyes are wrong. The green is faded. Pupils dilated, mouth popping open before his lips fall into a sneer. He looks high off malt, he looks aggressive and feral. He died needing his heat _satisfied_ and now he is awake and looking at Kolya so _hungry—_

Kolya can barely move away before his baby brother strikes him down.

"No—Alyosha! It's me, it's _me_, it's Kolya, Kolyenka, I'm your big brother—" Kolya tries to babble out, but it's nonsensical and blurred through his frazzled senses reacting to Alyosha's pheromones, fizzling through the air like chemical warfare. "_Alyosha_! Alyosha _please—_"

But Alyosha is big, he’s a _supermajor_, Kolya’s always been so _proud of him_ for being so strong but, but, but—

Not like this, _not like this_.

Of course Alyosha goes for Kolya’s legs, spreading him open wide enough to _ache_, ripping his clothing off and leaving Kolya too exposed—

Kolya's flushed to his horns, chest heaving and his toes twitching. This is his _baby brother, _see, and he can't understand why his body is reacting like this—his cunt is already opened and wanting, and Alyosha's heavy tentacle cock is pressing inside far too easy, _so so slick, so so wet_, Kolya's head is spinning.

The scents and pheromones are too much—_too much!_ Alyosha smells strong, smells like he'd give Kolya _good cubs_, they'd make good saplings together, and Kolya tries to keep his bile in his throat, even as the soft, sticky villi in his cunt writhe with delight.

His body is _filled_ like this, by a thick supermajor cock—Kolya's made to take this, made to be _bred_, but it is his little brother, too, the brother he _fed his own milk_, and that, that—

Kolya's whole body alights in shame when he feels droplets of milk leak down his heaving chest.

Kolya's a caretaker, he _cares for the hive's young_, of course his body makes milk—even if his tits are small, even if he's not the younglings' favorite, but, but—

Kolya did feed his little brother, when Alyosha was just a cub.

And now Alyosha is wild with want, greedy with need, fat cock writhing up into Kolya's fragile insides. Alyosha's eyes are unfocused, half-dead, and Kolya just sobs as Alyosha wraps his mouth around one of his leaking tits.

It's a relief, to be able to feed his hive again after so long, but it's so _wrong_ and Kolya's pussy is _aching_ with how stretched his inner villi are, tendrils clinging to Alyosha's dick and never wanting him to leave, but Kolya's cheeks are wet and hot with tears and he can't _believe himself_, what kind of _awful monster is he—?_

"Alyosha _please_," Kolya tries, sobbing, but Alyosha bites into his tit, makes Kolya _scream _just as his villi clench tight and his cunt pulsates—

He comes and makes a mess with it, soaking his brother's lap, and Kolya can't breathe, can't breathe, _oh he's so sick_—

"I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry,_" he wails out, to his unaware brother, unhearing, unseeing, still thrusting into Kolya's limp little body and chasing a rut he can't cure.

Kolya deserves this, he _deserves this_, because he—did this. He brought his Alyosha back. He was selfish. He called the Maker's Guides into mortal matters, and this must be his punishment—

As Alyosha fills him up again, over and over with heavy, _hot _cum, Kolya lies limply and accepts his retribution, bleeding tits and leaking cunt and all. He accepts it all, as his cunt locks his brother's cock inside him, clinging and clutching. He deserves this.

He just wanted his baby brother back.

And Maker's blessings made it so, Kolya did get him back.


End file.
